hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ceras SanMarina/Looking over the wikia for ideas
Since the last two episodes are still a little way off, I've thought of which sections could use some work in the meantime, with some ideas: *'Pairing Articles' (Fanon): Still a little squeamish to touch these, since I haven't been feeling well lately and it seems like it'd be quite a bit of work to fix them up. They could use a bit more debate in them, and I'd planned on implementing more info, but see above. Prussia/Hungary and Sweden/Finland are two that come to mind, along with America/England. I'm not even really a PruHun shipper, but I felt it was necessary to fix up that article in the first place (until that Prussia fangirl-troll tried to wreck it and anything else that implied that her precious "Gilbo" might be paired with someone other than her Sue). *Deleting the Doujinshi articles we have and putting together ones that have more information and detail. The two articles that are there are paltry and just seem to not really have much. HAKKA-PINK related ones could probably be kept if there's more info, but "Silesia"? I'm surprised it's still up, unless it's really that popular in the Latin American fandom (but it seems to be rather small of a work). *Uniform Guide, for sure. Historical trivia notes on certain uniforms could also be welcome. *Fan Videos could use some more entries, if any good ones are found. Fanfiction? "Servant Of Evil" can probably be deleted and maybe referenced in any article about the "Evil" videos. "Kingdom Of Heaven" can stay, since it's part of an unfinished sort of series ("The Best Of All Possible Worlds" is a prequel that has 2 chapters done out of 3, it's about the Italian Unification). I was considering making an article on "Refuse To Fall" by V_for_Valkyrie, but it was stalled at the time and I was busy. I'm not sure if it's completed, but if it has, it could go there. *Tiamatawizard's work on the drama CD tracks has made me wonder if there are any subs for the drama tracks on the character CDs floating out there. It'd be neat to have some summaries of those segments. And of course, I guess we'll all have to play the waiting game for when/if someone will sub the independent drama CD. *This unfortunately, would require translations to begin with: Sections involving translated Q&As and trivia from Himaruya, since some are not satisfied with the trivia on the wikia and want the original quotes/sources. I was thinking something along the lines of what the One Piece wikia had with the translated sections for Oda's "SBS" lettercols. Unsure on this one. *An article on the different popular fan communities? It seems that the Bamboo Thicket translation community is dead, so the article can be merged into that one (under a section for defunct ones). *A moratorium should be placed on mass-adding of Pixiv terms to the fanterms list. Yes, I started that monster and should probably be blamed for it, but I've made attempts to take out a bunch of the ones that wouldn't really apply to the overall fandom. There's still work to be done, and someone keeps adding a bunch in. The human names vs. nation names is something that also kind of needs to be settled on. I appreciate NotaPipe's work in trying to keep consistency, but some of the articles that originally referred to the nations by their nation names now sound kind of awkward/stilted with the human name usage, especially if nation names for the others are used alongside them. And that question about the Western vs. Eastern order usage for the Asian names is still at the back of my mind, so maybe we should do some sort of vote on that ("Hidekaz Himaruya" vs. "Himaruya Hidekaz", etc.). Category:Blog posts